1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorption pipe of a compressor, and more particularly, to an absorption pipe structure of the compressor that can improve noise and vibration occurring at the compressor and an outdoor unit of an air conditioner by improving a structure of an absorption pipe, which is an absorption conduit line to the compressor and is formed on the outdoor unit of the air conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an air conditioner, which is an apparatus for lowering down an indoor temperature by discharging to the inside a cooling air generated through compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation of a refrigerant, is roughly divided into an outdoor unit installed in the outside and an indoor unit installed in the inside. More specifically, the air conditioner is an apparatus for maintaining an air of the inside at an appropriate temperature and humidity, by having heat exchange performed at the outdoor unit and heat exchange performed again at the indoor unit.
In the meantime, in case of the air conditioner having functions of both a heater and a cooler, the outdoor unit includes the compressor, a four-way valve, an outdoor heat exchanger, an outdoor fan, and an expansion valve, to perform heat exchange. The four-way valve switches a flowing direction of a refrigerant into a forward direction or a reverse direction, thereby having the air conditioner selectively operate as a heater or a cooler depending on cases.
In the meantime, the noise from the outdoor unit is roughly divided into a noise occurring during operation of the outdoor fan and a noise occurring during operation of the compressor. The present invention is mainly directed to improve a noise occurring during operation of the compressor. The nose at the compressor occurs in form of rotational and translational motions of the compressor, and is generally transferred through the pipe connected to the compressor. Particularly, the noise occurring at the compressor is transferred to an absorption side of the compressor and particularly intense and big noise is propagated through an absorption pipe of high stiffness and severe eccentricity. Also, though the absorption pipe is formed long in its length compared with other pipe, to reduce delivering force of the pipe, there is a problem that more big vibration of the absorption pipe is caused by resonance due to the long length of the absorption pipe.
Also, generally, to reduce delivering force propagated through the absorption pipe, the absorption pipe is looped long in up-down direction. Thanks to the looped absorption pipe, an effect of reducing delivering force of vibration occurring at the compressor can be obtained, but the vibration has been amplified even more by resonance. An attempt for improving the absorption pipe to achieve above two objects of reduction in delivering force of such vibration and suppression of amplification of vibration due to resonance has not been made up to now.
In case the compressor such as a rpm (revolution per minute)-variable-type compressor where vibration of various frequencies occurs is used for the compressor installed in the outdoor unit, a resonance phenomenon of the absorption pipe may be amplified even more due to the vibration of various frequencies, therefore, vibration and noise of the absorption pipe emerges as a more serious problem.
Also, in case vibration is concentrated on the absorption pipe, fatigue at the absorption pipe is accumulated and destruction occurs frequently.